


Mawio! (Season 1)

by Orlder



Series: Mawio! [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlder/pseuds/Orlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little Mario "sketches" I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry Sun!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic I wrote back in April of 2014.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mario was walking along a huge stretch of World 2 desert, Luigi trudging along at his side. “Hey, bro, don't you just hate having to save Peach so much?” Luigi asked. “Every year, it's the same thing...”

“Don't be like that, Luigi,” Mario responded. “If it weren't for this job, we'd still be plumbers back in Brooklyn!”

Luigi shuddered. “Ugh, Brooklyn. If we never went back there, it'd be too soon.”

“... Hey, Luigi,” said Mario a few moments later. “Is it just me, or is the sun getting... brighter?”

Luigi looked up at the hot, blistering sun. The giant ball of fire seemed to move closer and closer before it suddenly grew an angry face and lunged at the two brothers.

“Mario, LOOK OUT!”

Luigi quickly pushed Mario out of the way. The Angry Sun passed through Luigi, burning him almost to death before hovering away.

“Crap!” Mario ran over to Luigi. He quickly got on his knees and held his little brother’s head in his lap. “Luigi, don't die on me!” he cries. “You're gonna be okay, I promise!”

“It… doesn't matter… “

“Don't talk like that, you're scaring me!”

“No, I mean it really doesn’t matter… I have a ton of extra lives…”

Oh.”

“I just need to say one thing… Before I respawn…”

“What is it, bro?”

“... It’s back.”

Luigi’s body went limp. Mario began to cry before he realized the meaning of his brother’s last words.

“Oh, shi-”

The Angry Sun suddenly swung back into Mario, burning him to a crisp.


	2. Bowser!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Toad are walking around when someone decides to make an unexpected visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about two days after the last one. Rewrote the ending a bit before posting.

Mario and Toad were walking along a dirty road on the outskirts of Toad Town. "Hey, Mario, what was it like, fighting Bowser and his minions?" Toad asked. "I bet it was awesome!"

"Not really," Mario sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Basically, Bowser would kidnap Peach every other year or so, when the entire kingdom would be off guard due to some stupid festival… I'd take off after them, single-handedly fight my way through 6 monster-infested regions, and battle Bowser almost to the death. And do you know what I would get when I finally saved Peach? A peck on the nose and a slice of cake."

"Oh."

"And then the following year, Peach would always invite Bowser to go-kart or play golf or something all summer. It took me a while, but I finally realized what was going on. So the next time she was kidnapped, I didn't follow. I've been trying to live life as a 'normal person' ever since."

"That's a pretty sad story, bro," Toad commented. He looked up at the sky. "Hey, what's that up there?"

"What? What is it-"

A Koopa Clown Car suddenly fell out of sky and crashed into Toad, flattening him. Bowser and Bowser Jr. crawled out of the wreck.

"Bowser?" Mario asked in disbelief. "How'd you find me? I've been off the grid for months!"

"That doesn't matter!" Bowser growled as he got to his feet. "You've been evading me like the worm you are all this time, but that ends now! We shall engage ourselves into combat once again, but this time, only one of us leaves alive. So, what will it be, Mario? The time has come to make a decision; will you grovel and beg for your life, like the coward you've proven yourself to be, or will you actually face me- wait, where did he go?"

Mario, who had run away during Bowser's monologue, was nowhere to be seen.


	3. SOS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Luigi decide to liven up their boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic back in May of 2014. I'll admit I lazily ripped most of it (except the ending, which I changed before posting) from an old SMG4 video.

Mario and Luigi sat on a bench next to a busy street near Princess Peach's castle, the illustrious building visible in the distance. Dozens of Toads passed by the two plumbers, who were extremely bored, as well as dissatisfied with their lives. After a short while, Luigi turned to his older brother. "You know what, Mario? I'm sick and tired of doing the same old stuff, day after day… What's the point of it all?"

"You're right, Luigi. What do you think we should do about it?"

Luigi looked around at the passerby in front of them, a strange grin growing on his face. "Take out a Fire Flower, Mario," he commanded. Mario pulled a Fire Flower out of his pocket and held it up.

"Eat the Fire Flower, Mario." Mario gulped down the Fire Flower in one bite, transforming into Fire Mario.

"Unload on these Toads, Mario, unload!"

Mario let out a piercing war cry as he shot numerous fireballs out of his hands, incinerating all Toads nearby. Within seconds, hundreds of thousands of Toads lay dead in front of him. At this point, the flames Mario had created had spread to the nearby trees, starting an uncontrollable blaze. The police arrived a few minutes later.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The first cop on the scene screamed, pointing his gun at Mario. The red plumber just smirked, flames igniting in his palms. "I WARNED YOU!" The officer yelled as he fired at Mario multiple times. The bullets were largely ineffective, however, as by then, Mario had become one with the universe. Not knowing how to control his new-found power, Mario quickly collapsed on himself and died, taking all life in the multiverse with him.


	4. Poison!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Toad are weeding a garden when something unexpected shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in May of 2014, only needed a few edits before posting.

One day, Mario and Toad were tending to Peach's garden out behind her castle, picking out dozens of cream-colored mushrooms among the sprouting vegetables and tossing them into large baskets nearby.

"Hey, Mario, why does Peach want all these mushrooms?" Toad asked. "I mean, it's a bit unsettling to me to see them being… used like this..."

"I don't know, and I don't care," Mario snapped as he lay down on a patch of grass. "Hey, can you finish this up by yourself?" Mario yawned as he rested his head on a nearby pumpkin.

Before Toad could respond, Mario fell asleep. The sentient mushroom let out a sigh as he continued to pick mushrooms. A few moments later, he found a mushroom with a purple cap.

"Hey, what's with this mushroom? It almost looks like a power-up…"

"WHAT?!" Mario snapped awake and ran over to Toad, swiping the strange mushroom out of his hand. "It might actually be a power-up… or just a poisonous mushroom," the red-clad plumber wondered out loud. "Oh, well. I'm gonna eat it!"

"Mario, don't!" Toad warned. The advice was given in vain, however, as Mario had already eaten the piece of fungus in one bite.

"Hmm… Didn't taste too bad. Nothing seems to be happening, though."

"Boy, that was a close call," said a relieved Toad. "I mean, it could've killed you, Mario. Mario?"

Mario had gone silent as his mouth started to foam. He fell face-first into the ground, twitching every few seconds. Toad could do nothing but just stare at his poisoned friend.

"Aw, man! Now I have to do all the work!"


	5. Invincible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry Bowser is invading Toad Town! Luckily, Mario has something up his sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in mid-May of 2014. It's not my best work, but not my worst, either.

One day, in another one of Dry Bowser's attempts to kidnap Princess Peach, he invaded Toad Town, destroying everything in his path. Despite only going in by himself, he had already captured half the city within an hour, and he was quickly making his way to Peach's castle from there. "Ready or, not, Princess, here I come!" he taunted as the castle grew closer.

Just then, Mario jumped out of a nearby pipe and ran up to the undead Koopa King, trying to block his path. "I advise that you turn back, Bowser," he warned. "No point in trying to kidnap Peach now that I'm here."

Dry Bowser let out a rattling, bone-chilling roar. "You don't understand, Mario," he corrected. "Now that I'm Dry Bowser, I'm lighter, more powerful… And not only do I have no vitals or weak points, I can't feel pain, either! I'm basically invincible! You know what, Mario? Why don't you have the first hit? It's not like you can do anything to me…"

"If you say so," said Mario, shrugging. The red plumber ate a Mega Mushroom, which caused him to grow to the size of a small skyscraper, completely dwarfing Dry Bowser.

"... Uh, y'know, Mario, I was just kidding about the whole 'have the first hit' thing-"

Mario suddenly jumped onto Dry Bowser, breaking most of his bones into pieces and shattering his skull. "So much for being 'invincible'," the Italian joked.


	6. Toad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toads in the neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in mid-November 2014. It's a bit short and lazy, sorry for the lack of effort.

Two Toads sat next to each other on a park bench; one wearing red, the other blue. "Hello!" the red-clad Toad greeted. "My name is Toad!"

"My name's Toad, too!" the blue Toad gasped.

"Really? What a coincidence!"

A green-clad Toad was walking by when he overheard the other two. "My name's Toad, too!" he said as he stopped in front of them.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

Two more Toads, one clothed in purple and the other yellow, walked in on them seemingly out of nowhere. "Our names are Toad, too!"

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, a Toad clad in dark blue jogged up to the group of namesakes. "My name's Laszlo," he said.

The other Toads gave Laszlo dark glares. "He's different!" one yelled. "Get him!" another shrieked.

"Oh, crap!" Laszlo gasped. He turned around and started to run away. The other Toads quickly ran after him, chasing him out of sight.


	7. Jump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Toads be real if video games aren't real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in November of 2014. ... It's definitely not my proudest work, but it's far from my worst.

Two toads, one clad in yellow and the other red, stood in a field behind Princess Peach's castle. "Hey, Toad," said the yellow Toad, "Look how high I can jump!" He made a small jump, going about 6 inches off the ground.

"Hey, Toad," said the red Toad, "Watch this!" The red Toad did the same as the yellow, but went about a foot into the air instead.

Hey, watch this!" The yellow Toad ran for a bit before doing a long jump, getting a few feet of air.

"Watch this!" The red Toad did a backflip in the opposite direction, ending up even farther away than the yellow.

"Oh, yeah? Take a look at this!" The yellow Toad did a triple jump, covering enough distance to get back to his companion, and then some.

"What about this?" The red Toad ate a Propeller Mushroom, transforming into Propeller Toad. He did a regular jump, but used his propeller to jump even farther than the other Toad had.

"Bet you can't do this!" The yellow Toad took out a Tanooki Leaf and transformed into Tanooki Toad. He ran for a short distance before jumping into the air and flying away.

"Oh, hell no," the red Toad muttered to himself. He took out a Cape Feather, trading his propeller for a magical yellow cape, and flew after the yellow Toad. Once he caught up to his "friend", he slammed the yellow Toad into the ground, then jumped back up into the air and slowly hovered away. The yellow Toad quickly got to his feet, however, and let out a piercing cry. His cap transformed into spiky blond hair, his vest tore off to reveal a bulging six-pack, and he grew a long brown tail. "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted as he took off the ground, flying after the other Toad. The red Toad realized what was about to happen and quickly downed every power-up to ever to grace a Mario game, causing his skin, clothes and eyes to turn a metallic orange. The two Toads flew over to each other and slugged each other simultaneously. The impact of their punches caused them to crash into the ground a few hundred yards away from each other. They quickly got up, however, and brushed their normally-fatal injuries off. The yellow Toad began to charge up a giant ball of blue energy, while the red Toad charged up a slightly-larger rainbow-colored fireball. Once the two balls were the size of large buildings, the Toads threw them at each other with all their might.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi had been watching the whole thing unfold, seated in lawn chairs on the back of Peach's castle. "Well, that escalated quickly," Luigi commented.

"This is amazing!" Mario yelled as he did a fist pump. "These two should do this more often-"

The two balls suddenly collided halfway between the two Toads and exploded, leveling the entire Mushroom Kingdom and killing millions.


	8. Mushroom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mario is only moments away from death, one of his best friends is forced to make the ultimate sacrifice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to find any more of my older Mario fics, so starting with this chapter, I'll write a few new chapters and see if this story is worth continuing.
> 
> I wrote this specific chapter back in February, in preparation for this moment.

Mario and Toad were taking a stroll through Toadstool Greens, Toad Town's largest and most popular park. "Hey, Mario, ever bothered to, you know, stop and and smell the Fire Flowers?" Toad asked as they slowly passed a group of playing children.

Mario raised a thick eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Mario, is that you're always off on adventures, saving the princess, or the world, or sometimes even the universe! Have you ever slowed down and just… enjoyed life?"

Mario rubbed his mustache, now in deep thought. "You know, now that you mention it, I should get around to enjoying the finer things in life-"

Mario was suddenly pelted in the face with a large rubber ball, causing him to shrink to a smaller, more vulnerable size.

"Sorry!" A nearby Toad child called out. "… Could I have my ball back?"

"Great, now I have to down another Super Mushroom," Mario muttered as Toad threw the ball back. The red-clad plumber searched his pockets for a mushroom, but came up empty. "What the- I don't have any powerups on me! If I get hit like that again, I'll die!"

"Hey Mario, I just realized… Most of your powerups are mushrooms, and I'm a mushroom, too!" Toad said out of nowhere. "You think us Toads are some kind of powerup, too?"

A malevolent grin spread across Mario's mustachioed face. "Let's find out," he replied darkly as he crept toward Toad.

"M-Mario, what are you doing?" Toad asked, backing away.

"Don't worry, Toad, this won't hurt a bit," Mario creepily 'reassured'. "For me, at least."

Mario lunged at Toad, knocking them both to the ground. Toad began to scream and cry for help, but his pleas were quickly silenced when Mario bit his head off. Once Mario took a few moments to down the giant "mushroom", he uneasily got back to his feet, unsure of the effects of what he just ate. "Weird, I don't feel any different - HELLO!"

Mario was less than pleased to discover that he was now a Toad.

"I guess this is my life now," the new Toad muttered before before lumbering off to go annoy some humans.


End file.
